It is, of course, generally known to utilize laptop computers. Indeed, laptop computers provide the functionality of typical desktop computers, but are designed to allow transportability of the same so that the functionality may travel with the user. Typically, users may utilize a laptop computer in any setting so long as the laptop computer has adequate battery power or has access to an electrical receptacle for powering the same.
As computer components become smaller and smaller, the tendency is for laptop computers to become smaller and smaller as well. Indeed, the size of laptop computers are also driven by the need for portability, thereby driving the laptop computers smaller and smaller. In many cases, computer manufacturers must sacrifice functionality, storage capacity, and battery life in an effort to manufacture a laptop computer taking up the smallest space as possible. Specifically, the typical ways to decrease the size of a laptop computer involve sacrificing battery power capacity, storage capacity, and/or connectivity through ports and/or hubs.
Most consumers do not have much choice when selecting a laptop computer, as only a certain number of models are typically produced. Because of the size of the laptop computers, consumers may have to be resigned to getting a specific laptop computer that does not contain the entirety of functionality desired by the consumer. And while desktop computers may include a plurality of expansion bays and expandable capability, due to relaxed limitations on the size of desktop computers, laptop computers typically do not have that luxury. In an effort to ensure that the laptop computer takes up as little space as possible, expansion capability it typically not provided for laptop computers.
In addition, one drawback with providing expansion capabilities for laptop computers is the fact that functional aspects of cables within the laptop computer are typically not expandable. Indeed, even if an expansion bay is provided for a laptop computer, there is no easy means to tie that expansion bay into the existing laptop computer architecture.
A need, therefore, exists for an expansion chassis for a laptop computer that allows expanded capability to the laptop computer. Specifically, a need exists for an expansion chassis for a laptop computer that provides a plurality of expansion bays for providing increased battery capacity, additional storage, additional connection ports/hubs, additional cooling and/or other new or additional capabilities that are not available in existing laptop computers.
Moreover, a need exists for an expansion chassis for a laptop computer that may easily be tied into the existing electronic architecture of the laptop computer. Specifically, a need exists for an expansion chassis for a laptop computer that may parse existing USB function and/or utilize a BUS multiplier to a native SATA BUS, in order to gain additional connection ports or other additional functionality that may be tied to the expansion chassis.
In addition, a need exists for an expansion chassis for a laptop computer that retains existing laptop functionality. Moreover, a need exists for an expansion chassis for a laptop computer that maintains a relatively low profile and does not sacrifice portability of the laptop computer.